


Porno For Pyros, Or Screw The Roses, Send Me The Thorns

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: BDSM, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-28
Updated: 2006-02-28
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Hoshi discovers a side of Malcolm she didn't know existed and isn't sure what to make of. (04/18/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: I'm working on the last chapter or two of 'Letting Go', but this plot bunny latched on and wouldn't let me alone, going so far as to beat up my other bunny. Bad bunny! No biscuit!  


* * *

Ten minutes. He said he'd be back in ten minutes. Hoshi slumped in Malcolm's desk chair, resisting the urge to spin around. The bookcase across the room caught her eye, and she rolled the chair over to it.

We've been dating...what?...five months and I never even looked to see what he reads. Military history, that's a given; 'The Art of War', why am I not surprised; rather scant on the fiction side Malcolm; 'Theories on the Application and Usage of Modulating Frequencies as it Pertains to the Deconstruction of Phasing Harmonics'. That's a mouthful. Hoshi pulled out the thick book, surprised at how light it was. She was even more surprised when it rattled.

Hello, books aren't supposed to rattle...Opening it she found only the first fifty pages were loose, the others had been glued together and hollowed out to form a hiding place. Secreted within were a handful of data chips.

Dreamscapes, Dark Angel, Captured Beauty, D/S Mix? What on Earth? Hoshi took the last chip and put it in Malcolm's computer and clicked 'play'. Her eyes widened as an image of a man bound in leather and shackled to an upright frame appeared. As she watched, a woman in high heels also wearing leather came in from offscreen and began to tease the man, trailing her hand over his body, flicking him every so often with a thin bamboo cane. Hoshi was rooted to the spot, her mind working frantically trying to reconcile the Malcolm she knew and a person that would be interested in something like this.

* * *

"I'm sorry it took so long, Alexander wasn't able to...Hoshi?" Malcolm walked into his cabin to see Hoshi sitting mesmerized in front of the computer screen, a familiar book open on the desk beside her. Oh no...Hoshi? Love?"

Her distressed eyes met his concerned ones. "Malcolm? What...what is this? Why do you have this...kind of thing?"

Malcolm recognized the signs of shock and confusion in Hoshi. Realizing the next few minutes could make or break their relationship, he slowly moved around her, sitting on the edge of the bunk. He wanted to leave Hoshi a clear shot to the door so she wouldn't feel trapped if she got uncomfortable.

"Men watch pornography for basically one reason, Hoshi. We're visual creatures, we enjoy looking at women. While imaging someone in your head can be...adequate, it's much more intense if we actually see a woman in front of us, be she real or from a video. And for men, masturbating is a stress reliever. Women eat chocolate and vent with their girlfriends. Men have an orgasm."

"I can see that if you don't have anyone, but we're together, Malcolm! Surely you don't need this if you have me." Confusion laced with hurt ran through Hoshi's voice. Malcolm took a deep breath and tried to explain it rationally.

"Sex and making love are separate actions for us. We have sex for the rush it gives. We make love to share something deep and meaningful with our girlfriends or wives. It doesn't mean that we love you any less. Sometimes I just need the release an orgasm can give me, and I don't feel right using your body for that, then giving you a smack on your bum and sending you on your way."

"How often do you do this? Look at these and masturbate?"

"I use the videos only a few times a month, if that; but I normally masturbate about two or three times a week."

"That many?" Hoshi whispered.

"That's not alot, love. Actually, it increased to that since we started dating. Being with you has out me in a perpetual state of arousal." He gave her a wry grin.

"I suppose I can understand that men are more visual, and that they don't think of sex in the same way that women do. I just can't understand this!" Hoshi turned to look at the computer screen, Malcolm following her eyes. The bound male wore an expression of either complete ecstasy or utter pain on his face.

"You really do things like that? With cuffs and whips and..."

"That is another matter all together," sighed Malcolm, running a hand through his hair. He got up and went to his closet, pulling out a small chest. Punching in a code, he opened the lid and drew out two objects and brought them over to Hoshi. She reluctantly took them from him, turning them over in her hands.

"They're..."

"Shackles. Made to go around the wrist to immobilize the arms. I had them specially made with electromagnets to hold them onto the bulkhead."

Hoshi kept running her hands over the black leather and silver buckles. "They're lined with fur." She looked up at him, surprised.

"This is about domination and submission, not sadism and masochism."

"Isn't it the same thing?" interrupted Hoshi.

"No, it isn't. Sadism and masochism are more of...it's the receiving and giving of pain. Domination and submission are about control."

Hoshi, I take my job very seriously. I am in charge of the safety and welfare of this ship and its entire crew. There are species out there that can destroy us in a blink of an eye. I need to be on top of every situation, in control of everything, so that if something does go wrong I know why and I can take steps to rectify it. Sometimes the stress can get to be a bit much. In scenarios like these," he gestured to the screen, "I can let go. Control is taken from me, there is nothing I can do except what the Dom lets me." A worried frown appeared on Hoshi's face.

"Sweetheart, everything that's done is voluntary. No one does anything they don't want to do, or want done to them. In fact, indirectly the Sub is in control. They set the parameters of the situation that the Dom has to work within; they're the ones that can stop the session. It's the Dom's job to create the setting where they can explore the Sub's fantasies.

"I'm not always the Sub, sometimes I like to be the Dom; it can be a relief to concentrate only on the one person in front of you, be concerned only with their welfare and pleasing them for the moment."

"It seems like you're quite experienced in this kind of thing." Slightly hunched in on herself, Hoshi absentmindedly rubbed an arm. Malcolm hoped this wasn't freaking her out too much.

"Not really. While I've been the Dom for a few women, there's only two I've trusted enough for me to be the Sub. One was a few years ago, and the other..."

"The other?" Hoshi took the bait.

"The other is you. I had hoped to bring this up slowly, introduce a blindfold and see where it went from there."

She jumped up, backing toward the door. "Malcolm, I don't think I could...I mean..."

Fighting the urge to go after her, Malcolm stayed on the bunk. "Hoshi. I would never ask you to do anything you didn't want to. This is something that happens between consenting adults, not something that is forced on you. I understand if you don't want to, and that's fine with me, love."

Hoshi merely nodded. "I have to go now, Malcolm. I'll...I'll see you later."  
Malcolm watched her go, then slowly stood and picked up the shackles that had fallen to the floor. He put them away, then turned off the video and replaced the hollow book. He hoped to God he hadn't screwed this one up.

* * *

Three days later a bone weary Malcolm walked into his cabin. They had been attacked by the Truew, and repairs after the battle had been a bitch. Add to that he hadn't seen Hoshi except on the frantic bridge since she left his cabin that pivotal night.

Before he could call up the lights a voice came through the darkness. "Hello Mr. Reed."

The low tones sent a shiver down his back. He knew his accent drove Hoshi wild, but he had never told her the reverse was true for him.

"Ms. Sato."

"Lights, fifty percent."

Blinking in the sudden brightness, Malcolm finally made out Hoshi sitting on his bunk, wearing a peignoir, spinning one of his cuffs around on a finger.

"How did you get that?"

"I remembered the sound the pad made when you keyed the chest open." She looked him up and down. "You're overdressed, Mr. Reed."

"Hoshi?"

"Now, Mr. Reed."

Wondering, but certainly not complaining at Hoshi's change in attitude, Malcolm quickly stripped and knelt before her. Her eyebrow went up.

"Very nice, Mr. Reed. Wrists please." Malcolm offered them up, and Hoshi buckled on the cuffs. "On the bed." As he lay down, she continued talking. "I thought about this, and realized that you're still the same person I've grown to love."

Hoshi turned on the magnets and attached the cuffs to the bulkhead. "And if this is something that you enjoy, then I should at least give it a try before I pass judgment." She finished cuffing his ankles together at the foot of the bunk.

"Although," Biting her lower lip Hoshi looked at Malcolm. "You'll have to tell me if I'm not doing it right."

Malcolm tested the shackles. The familiar thrill rushed thorough when he realized he could barely move. "There is no right or wrong way, Ms. Sato. As long as we both like it, we can do whatever we want. I usually use 'Red' as a safeword." He continued at her confused look. "No doesn't mean no in situations like this. A safeword is a code word that means stop. When I say 'Red', I want you to stop what you're doing."

Hoshi nodded, obviously relieved. Stepping back she looked at her handiwork, lingering on Malcolm's erection. "Hmm. I think I want you propped up a little."

Hoshi got him just the way she wanted, then gave him a smile.

"You say men are visual creatures." She slowly untied the belt of her robe, letting the garment open slightly. Malcolm could see a hint of stockings and a short camisole. "So watch then."

Hoshi let the robe slide half way down her arms, revealing the thin straps and deep V-neck of the camisole. Turning her back to Malcolm, she removed the robe totally, putting on his chair.

A groan came the bound man. The lower curve of Hoshi's bottom peeked out from under the camisole. Trip was a breast man, but Malcolm was an unabashed bum man. He watched the object of his lust disappear as Hoshi turned back, a knowing smile on her face.

"I can see the attraction this holds." Reaching out a hand, she moved it over his length, laughing as it jumped against her palm.

"He's quite eager, isn't he?" Hoshi pulled off the camisole, then kicked off the mules she wore. Climbing up onto the bunk she leaned back against the wall at Malcolm's feet.

They looked at each other a while, one with a raging hard on, bound hand and foot, lying at the feet of the other, naked but for her stockings, hands trailing up and down her body.

Hoshi moved forward to stand over Malcolm's hips, then turned around and dropped to her knees, taking a hold of him. "You like to watch? Tell me what you see, Mr. Reed."

"I see your hand wrapped around my cock, guiding him into you. I see you opening up, taking him in. He's slowly disappearing into you. Oh God, Ms. Sato, you feel so good."

"How good? Tell me."

"You're so hot and slick. I feel every muscle inside you."

Hoshi leaned forward and grabbed onto his ankles, moving her hips back and forth. "Talk to me Mr. Reed. I want to hear you."

"I see him sliding in, then out. He's wet with your juices; that delectable bum of yours is bobbing right there above him and I want to run my hands over your smooth flesh and knead it between my fingers. I want to grab hold of your hips and pound into you but I can't."

"No, you can't." She slowed down, barely moving. "There's nothing you can do but lie there."

"Please, Ms. Sato. It's too slow. Fuck me, please?" Malcolm moaned, his eyes never leaving the sight of his cock sliding in and out of Hoshi.

"I like it this way. Nice and easy. I can feel every inch of you." Continuing to rock, Hoshi bit his calf.

"Arg!" Malcolm's hips bucked. "Please!"

"Oh, all right." She giggled, moving faster. "Mmmm, I do like this..."

Malcolm kept watching as Hoshi pushed back against him, riding him harder and harder. He felt his orgasm building.

Apparently she did too. "Don't you dare come before me, Mr. Reed. My pleasure first, then yours."

"Yes, Ms. Sato. But I can't wait much longer." Malcolm gritted his teeth has he tried to hold back the waves of pleasure. He almost lost it, feeling Hoshi's fingers brush up against his balls as she rubbed her clitoris.

"Ah, Malcolm!" Her body jerked upright, one hand staying on her clitoris while the other pulled at a nipple. Malcolm felt her shudder against his as she came. The image of Hoshi riding him as she orgasmed, helping herself along made his head swim. He was so close to coming himself.

"Now you, Mr. Reed."

With a shout Malcolm exploded, the feel of his cock emptying into her causing Hoshi to come a second time. She fell forward and lay limply along his legs, their bodies trembling together.

Slowly Hoshi pulled away; she undid the cuffs and crawled next to Malcolm who pulled her close.

"Next time," she said, "I get to wear the cuffs."

Chapter Two

Although Hoshi had said next time she wanted to wear the cuffs, Malcolm wasn't too sure how much she meant it; the image of her bound to his bunk came to mind every so often, usually at the most inopportune times. So it was a bit of a surprise when he came out of the shower one night to find Hoshi sitting on that same bunk with the chest at her feet.

Malcolm stood in the doorway, water dripping unheeded onto the floor. "You sure you want to do this?"

"I want to see what it's like."

Wrapping the towel around his waist, Malcolm came to stand next to her. "This isn't just a case of you being tied up while we have sex." He pulled Hoshi to her feet. "You'll be giving me total control over you. You need to trust me."

"I do tru..."

Malcolm interrupted her. "You trust me up here," his thumb grazed her temple, his hand cupping her cheek, "as the Security Chief to keep you and the ship safe." Lowering his hand he splayed his fingers over her heart. "But do you trust me here, to give yourself over to me, not to hurt you even though you don't know what's coming?"

He waited; stomach clenching as adrenaline ran through him. Waiting for her answer...

"Yes." The sick feeling was replaced by so many other things; euphoria, relief, gratitude...Malcolm hadn't realized how much her acceptance of what he did meant to him, much less her willingness to become part of it.

"Thank you." Leaning forward, he kissed her gently, resting his head against hers for a moment. Straightening up he smiled at Hoshi. "Before we start there are ground rules we need to establish. Do you want to use my stop word?"  
Hoshi nodded. "What else?"

"What don't you want?"

"Pain."

"Pain? At all?"

"I don't understand how it can feel good."

"Hmm. Do you remember the first time you raked your nails across my back?"

"...yes."

"Do you remember what happened?"

She bit back a smile. "You came. Violently."

Malcolm chuckled at the memory. "That's one way of putting it. The endorphins took that pain and transformed it into...an exquisite jolt of pleasure that pushed me over the edge. For some people it can do that."

Looking at her frown, he continued. "I use 'yellow' sometimes to indicate that while I don't want my Dom to stop the session, I do want her to stop what she was doing at that moment. Would you like to use that if something gets to be too much?"

"You said you wouldn't hurt me."

"I use my judgment to slowly push you to your limits, but only you truly know what they are. You need to trust me not to take advantage and go overboard."  
Hoshi nodded again. "Not too much, too fast. I'm...a little scared."

Pulling her close, Malcolm wrapped his arms around her. "The first time you give up control always is. Just remember we can stop at anytime.

"So. No excessive pain. Any other limits?"

"No anal sex."

Malcolm almost didn't hear Hoshi with her head buried in his shoulder. Smiling, he agreed.

"Not if you don't want to, luv."

"I really don't know what's involved, so I don't know what to say yes or no to."

"You say no to anything you don't want. You're giving yourself to me, but that doesn't meant you don't have final say over your body. Are you ready?"

"...yes, Mr. Reed."

Chapter Three

Malcolm stood back from her. "Take off your clothes, then get in the shower and wash. All of you. I'll be right in."

Leaning against the bulkhead, he watched Hoshi. A striptease could be nice, but watching her matter-of-factly undress knowing what was to come was also erotic. She went into the bathroom and he heard the water start, then Hoshi came into sight again as she stood in front of the mirror and put her hair in a loose knot on top of her head.

Malcolm waited until she had gotten into the shower before opening the chest and taking out the cuffs they used before along with a few extra toys. He passed over the small crop and other leather items that would be too much for her first time. But maybe later...

Walking into the bathroom, Malcolm opened the shower door. Hoshi was just lathering up a washcloth. She moved back, but he just sat on the toilet seat lid. Normally he wouldn't offer any explanation for what he did, but since this was her first time as a Sub...

"I like to see you in the shower." He watched the cloth as it passed over her body, following the soap as it ran between her breasts, over her stomach and down her legs.

"Turn around." Responding to his rough voice, Hoshi faced the wall. Malcolm drank in the sight of the water coursing over her back, sheeting across her rounded bottom.

"If you're done, rinse out the washcloth and turn off the water."

Grabbing a towel, he stood and waited for her. He wrapped Hoshi in it as she stepped out, blotting her before rubbing her down. So close he could feel the heat radiating off her, still Malcolm only touched her with terrycloth-covered hands. He could hear her breath coming faster, see the flush coving her body as the rough towel skimmed over her nipples, between her legs...

Standing up, their eyes met. "Into the bedroom, stand by the bed." Malcolm slowly hung up the towel, knowing Hoshi would see the items he left on his desk. He gave enough time that she couldn't help but start thinking about what they would be used for.

Sure enough, when he came out she was staring at the small pile of leather and metal. Picking up a band of black leather, Malcolm stood before Hoshi.

"This is a blindfold. I'm having you wear one because in addition to not being able to move, not being able to see makes it easier to give yourself completely to me. You don't know what's coming, you can't prevent it or anticipate it, so it's easier to let go and accept it."

He waited a moment, then circled around her and tied it over her eyes. "You may feel off balance until you get used to it, just widen your stance a bit."  
Taking the cuffs, Malcolm buckled them onto her wrists and ankles, letting Hoshi get accustomed to their weight. He picked up the last leather item, threading it through his fingers as his gaze went between it and Hoshi. Making up his mind, Malcolm buckled the collar around her neck. He had debated on if it was too soon, but the way the black leather matched her hair and set off her pale skin, the small metal ring in the front catching the light; Malcolm had to fight down the orgasm threatening to explode right then.

"On your knees." Surprised at how even his voice was, he watched Hoshi gracefully kneel, feet tucked under her bottom, hands on her thighs. "Palms up, back straight, shoulders back."

Reaching for the ostrich feather, Malcolm watched as she responded. He had had a few Subs over the years, but none had elicited the response in him that Hoshi did. She was exquisite kneeling before him, and he once more thanked whatever gods were out there that she trusted him enough to submit to him like this.

Chapter Four

Malcolm twirled the feather around in his hand, getting used to the weight and feel of it again. He hadn't used one in quite awhile, but for a beginner Sub its light touch was perfect.

Letting the feather trail over Hoshi, Malcolm paid close attention to her responses, how her breath would hitch when he touched certain spots, how certain areas made her squirm slightly, while others made her sigh. He began to use his fingertips as a counter point to the feather.

They caressed her bottom as he lowered his voice, thickening his accent. "Spread your knees, luv." Hoshi moved them a few inches apart. "All the way, as much as you can." Malcolm waited as she shifted, then placed his hand close to her center. He could feel the moist warmth rising from her. Having her knees so far apart allowed her folds to part and he could see her clitoris peeking out. Resisting the urge to touch her, he instead brought the feather forward to stroke at her sex.

A shuddering gasp was his reward.

"Listen to me, luv," he whispered. Malcolm's mouth was next to her ear. "You're no longer Ensign Sato. You're no longer the Communications Officer of a ship called Enterprise." The only thing that touched her was the feather as it continued to stoke across her labia. "You're no longer concerned about alien languages or a universal translator. The only place that exists is here, the only people that exist are you and me, the only thing that exists is this feather.

"Concentrate on it. Focus on the feelings it's creating. How it caresses you. How intimately it touches you."

Hoshi's head fell back, small moans coming from her open mouth. Her nipples were hard peaks, her body shaking slightly. Malcolm continued to stroke her, moving the feather around but making sure make contact with her clitoris each time. It was soon wet with her juices, and still he kept up the incessant stroking.  
"Ahhh!" Hoshi's body suddenly stiffened, her back arching as her orgasm rushed through her. Reaching around her, Malcolm caught Hoshi before she collapsed, the feather continuing to touch her as she trembled in his arms.

When she stilled, he set the feather aside and picked her up, laying her on the bunk. Bringing her arms up, Malcolm hooked the cuffs to a ring magnetically attached to the bulkhead. He then fastened the ankle cuffs to the bottom corners of the bunk.

"You did wonderfully, Pet." Pushing back tendrils of Hoshi's hair, Malcolm kissed her forehead and cheeks, keeping away from her mouth. He kissed his way across her body, staying away from the classic erogenous zones, keeping the touches light.

Slightly pushing two fingers into Hoshi, Malcolm smiled at the soft mewling sounds coming from her. Angling his hand, he found the rough patch just behind her pubic bone, and began to rub firmly, keeping his eyes on her face.

"Oh, oh, oh...Ma...Mr. Reed, wait, I have to...use the...oh dear god..."

"You don't, Pet; this is your G-spot, it lies just below your urethra. It takes a firm touch to stimulate it, and the pressure makes you feel like you have to urinate. Give it a few seconds, luv..."

Malcolm placed the heel of his thumb against her clitoris and started pushing his hand up into her, pushing against her clitoris each time.

"Ahhh..." Hoshi's body quivered as her orgasm began to build. Her back arched, thrusting her breasts up. The temptation was too great, and Malcolm latched onto one hard nub.

The feel of his tongue on her was too much; she whimpered her release, trembling as the waves washed over her. Malcolm kept up the pressure, as the first orgasm faded, a second one was close on its heels, then a third...

Hoshi was lost in the infinite loop of pleasure Malcolm was causing in her. She no longer felt the cuffs around her wrists or the bed under her. Her body felt like it was on fire, every nerve laid bare. Her breath came in pants, blackness threatening to overtake her.

"Ye...yellow!" Hoshi cried out, arching once more before collapsing on the bunk, shaking from fatigue.

Malcolm withdrew his fingers, blotting them on the sheet as his other hand slowly stroked her body, bringing Hoshi down from her high. He nuzzled her cheek, holding her close as her breathing slowed.

It wasn't until she softened against him that he gently turned her over onto her knees.

Chapter Five

Malcolm looked at Hoshi, head down, bum in the air. He ran his hands over her, kissing the silky skin. Letting his nails and teeth rake over her curves, Malcolm listened to her breathing increase. As Hoshi began to whimper he slid his thumb over her folds.

"Please..." came out on a whisper.

"Please what, Pet?"

"Mr. Reed..." She shuddered as Malcolm's thumb grazed over her clitoris.

"You were saying?"

"Fuck me! Please!" her voice came out on a wail.

Angling his erection down, Malcolm paused with the tip centimeters away from her drenched sex. Keeping a tight reign on himself, he pushed the head in.

Hoshi's back arched with a strangled cry; Malcolm barely had time to move back as she thrust herself against him. His hand came down on her bum with a resounding smack.

"Naughty Pet. Did I say you could move?"

"No...I'm sorry..."

"You still need to be punished." Feeling Hoshi tense, Malcolm rubbed the slightly pink mark on her cheek.

"Trust me, Pet."

"...I do."

"Good girl." Malcolm thrust into her, at the same time bringing his hand down on the other side.

His groans mixed with Hoshi's smothered cries. He bowed his head, gulping air, desperately trying to hold back his impending orgasm. Unconsciously he began to knead the soft flesh under his hands.

He pulled back, achingly slow, feeling every inch of Hoshi's warmth; then swiftly pushed in again, once more slapping the curve of Hoshi's bum. Malcolm kept an eye on her, not so lost in his own pleasure that he forgot his responsibility to her; his promise not to hurt her when he accepted control over her.

The small part of himself he always kept back as a Dom closely watched the emotions play across Hoshi's face, listened to her moans for any sign that the pain was getting to be too much.

But her mouth was open in ecstasy not pain, her breath coming fast from pleasure not crying, so Malcolm increased his rhythm; with every thrust one hand descended, alternating between the plump cheeks of her bum, the other holding tight to her hip.

Feeling her quiver under him, Malcolm grinned. "You're not coming until I do, Pet."

"I can't stop it..." Hoshi fists were clenched so tight the knuckles were turning white.

Gritting his teeth with the effort it cost him, Malcolm slowed down. "Breathe. Deep breaths. Let your muscles relax." He stopped the spanking, but continued to knead the tender pink skin. Seeing her calm down, Malcolm increased the tempo, smacking her bum again.

He continued this cycle for a while until the blood pounded in his ears and the ache in his balls demanded a release. Hoshi had been rendered incoherent; low moans the only sound she could make.

Malcolm straightened her knees, propping her hips up on a pillow as he slid it under her. Leaning across her back, one reached under her to pinch a nipple, the other wound in her black hair and pulled her head up. He rubbed his stubbled cheek along her jaw, his mouth by her ear.

"Come."

A scream ripped through Hoshi as Malcolm bit down on her shoulder, her body wracked with the force of her orgasm exploding in her. Malcolm literally rode her as she bucked under him, her muscles spasming around his length. He continued thrusting into her, spilling deep inside her again and again. Kissing his bite mark, Malcolm soothed Hoshi as he released her hands and ankles from the cuffs. He took off the blindfold, kissing her eyes as they adjusted to the light.

Swiftly going to the bathroom, he returned with a warm, wet washcloth and cleaned both of them off, then climbed into the bunk and gathered her close.  
Sleepily Hoshi looked up at him. "Thank you, Mr. Reed." She gave him a smile, reaching out to caress his face.

"Good night Pet." Kissing her gently, held his Sub close, dreaming of the time when she would be his Domme.


End file.
